


Jin Masato and the Wacky Camping Trip for Friendship and Justice

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[post-series AU] Jin helps his team adjust to the unique challenges of school/work by forcing them on a camping, as one does. [some mild Jin/Kei and Jin/Ryuuji if you wanna see into that, but really, it's a gen fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin Masato and the Wacky Camping Trip for Friendship and Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Spoilers: Takes place after vs Kyoryuger, AU (Jin is back in his body, but still recovering).  
Warning: Aside from touching on Jin's difficulties with recovering, I don't think there's anything awful. If there is, let me know and I will tag.  
Notes: Written for maat_seshat for Yuletide, and I hope you like it!

\--

“Another exciting day in the life of Jin Masato, genius engineer and current homemaker,” Jin said to no one in particular as he wedged one last plate into Ryuuji’s dishwasher. 

Although he supposed he should be glad he could even do housework. He could only imagine how terrifying it’d been for Ryuuji, trying to build a person from J’s data, and what pieces he could snatch from hyperspace. But now here he was, (mostly) whole. Alive. Able to help out, if only a little.

“Yeah, too bad I can’t do more,” he grumbled as he glimpsed into the fridge, trying to decide what they’d be having for dinner tonight. “Or at least see them a little more often.” One would think now that Vaglass was finally gone, they could be together, as an admittedly weird but still very real family. But Yoko had school. Hiromu had pilot training. Ryuuji had school—and came home late, and usually passed out right after, so Jin couldn’t even ask if he could help. Even J, who was so set on ruining Jin’s life in any way possible, had recently—

“I have brought the children home,” J proclaimed proudly.

Jin gave him a look as he shut the fridge. They’d just order a pizza again. “Those are bugs, J.”

“I see that you see that, Jin.” J sauntered into the living room, placing the bug cages down gently. “I and Yoko will raise them together, happily.”

“Well, at least you’re enjoying yourself.” If only it was always so simple to get Ryuuji and his kids to cheer up—

Then again, they still had about a couple of weeks before finals, and he knew Hiromu wasn’t going to be at EMC at all this weekend.

And he knew they had meat and cheese and bread, enough to last for a couple of days. Packing up Ryuuji’s ice packs and Yoko’s snacks wouldn’t take long at all. 

\--

“Why are we doing?” Hiromu shifted between Yoko and J. “And more importantly, why am I in the middle seat? Shouldn’t the youngest be here?”

“I may be youngest, but I’m also quicker in requesting the right side,” Yoko said as she stretched happily. 

Hiromu frowned. “Look, let me at least call Nick, and—”

“No!” Jin leaned forward from the passenger seat, so he could properly glare at Hiromu. “We’re doing this in one car. Nick and Gorisaki will be fine getting there on their own.”

Hiromu slouched as much as he could when he was currently squished between an evil Yellow Buster and an equally evil Buddyroid. “We’re never going to see them again.”  
“Gorisaki and Usada will keep Nick from getting lost, don’t worry.” Ryuuji kept his eyes on the road as he made a turn. “And besides, you might have fun on this camping trip sempai dreamed up.”

Hiromu huffed. “Bugs and dirt. Yay.”

“Hey, my major involves bugs and dirt!”

“That’s another thing. Yoko, do you really think your major is going to lead to a real job—hey, stop punching me!” 

“Sempai, break them up!”

Jin stretched, but it was no good. “J, break them up!”

“I have decided that Hiromu is getting what he deserved for insulting my and Yoko’s children. Also, these road signs are very interesting.” 

The car came to a sudden stop. Sudden enough that everyone stopped, and looked at Ryuuji.

“I am giving up the weekend I was going to use getting ready for finals to make everyone happy.” Ryuuji’s voice had that tone in his voice, where he was trying (and failing) to stay calm. “So we’re going to be happy. Otherwise, you can walk home.”

“We’ll be good,” Yoko offered.

“I will be whatever I want,” J began, but then Hiromu clapped a hand over his “mouth.” 

Jin decided it would be a good idea to keep his (proverbial) mouth shut as well, as Ryuuji started up the car again. He knew his plan was still a good one, he would just have to change tactics.

\--

“Hey, marshmallows!” 

“Yep.” Jin dug in the cooler for a soda. “I picked up a couple of bags before you guys got home.”

“You managed the walk all the way to the grocery store?” Yoko nudged him playfully/gently. “You really must be getting better.”

“Yep, I only passed out twice on the way there,” but then Yoko’s face fell, and Jin realized he was probably saying too much. Time for damage control. So he laughed. “Whoops, sorry, there’s my awful sense of humor again! I’m terrible, aren’t I?”

Yoko nudged him again, but this time a little less gently. “Hey. I thought we’d gone over this.”

“Gone over what?”

“I don’t need you protecting me.”

“It’s not that.”

Yoko’s expression made it very clear that she would accept nothing less than an honest answer. “Then what is it?”

“You’re in your first year of college. And judging from your school’s web site, entomology is a pretty hard major.” Jin tried opening the marshmallow bag. When it proved stubborn, he tore the plastic open with his teeth. “I want you to focus on your own stuff.”

“I can focus on both. Heck, I could fly you to the store next time, if you want.” Yoko made a face. “Sheesh, Jin-san, I thought you were supposed to be a genius.”

“Yes, well.” Kei was still someone he couldn’t talk about too long without it hurting too much, so he decided not to say it out loud. Besides, he suspected that Yoko knew. And understood. “Even geniuses have their less than bright moments. Good thing I got you to knock some sense into me, hunh?”

“Yep.” Yoko grabbed two handfuls of marshmallows. “J and I are gonna see what kinda bugs these woods have, okay?”

“Okay.” Here he was, so certain he could get Yoko to relax, but she’d done the same for him. Hmm.

Well, Hiromu and Ryuuji were super stress machines. Nope, he’d have to do all the work in those cases.

\--

“That’s a pretty nice fire you got going there, Hiromu-kun.”

Hiromu’s gaze was fixed on the fire. “I can handle myself in any environment.”

“That was never in any doubt,” Jin said as he found a rock to sit on, warming himself. “But I bet that new flight program EMC has you in is pretty tough, hunh?”

“It’s supposed to be tough.”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve been cranky. Even for you. And it’s been going on since…” Since as long as he’d been back… oh. 

It was amazing how much easier it was to think, out here, when it was just them.

When Hiromu was very young, sometimes he would somehow sneak into Jin’s office—not that Jin minded. Kids were cute, even if he wasn’t planning on having any of his own. And most times, he was well-behaved, but sometimes he’d start asking questions. _Can I fly a Zord? Don’t make a robot gorilla, those aren’t cool as cats. Why haven’t you been fired yet, when all you do is goof off?_ Stuff like that. That was when Jin would sent him back to his parents, so they could answer those questions (except for the last one). 

But they were no longer here, so Jin would have to make do. “Hey. It worked out.”

“What if it hadn’t.”

“Then you would have lived out the rest of your life, because you knew that’s all I wanted.” Jin patted his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when Hiromu didn’t try to bat him away. “But since I’m back, more or less, maybe you can relax. Just a bit. For once. For me?”

Hiromu smiled, a little. “All right. I’ll try. But I’m not going to listen to your ghost stories, Jin-san.”

“Cool—wait, what? My ghost stories are the best!”

“They’re illogical and would never happen in real life.” Hiromu stood up, dusting off his pants. “Now I’m going to help Ryuuji-san make dinner.”

“Whoa, hold on, Hiromu, we’re not done! I gotta defend my story telling skills,” except Hiromu was already gone, laughing.

Whelp, at least he’d managed that part. Now all that was left was Ryuuji.

Well, that, and telling a ghost story so scary it’d give Hiromu nightmares for life. Hmm, what scary things did he know about chickens…

\--

But, as luck would have it, he didn’t even get a chance to tell one ghost story. Yoko and J were tired after exploring the woods all day, and wanted to call it an early night, so they’d be ready for the morning. Even Hiromu had decided to head to the other tent, saying something about how he’d have to be ready to find Nick and others tomorrow morning. Which meant it was just the grown ups now.

Well, more or less. Ryuuji was keeping a safe distance from the fire, for the obvious reasons. But that didn’t meant that they couldn’t have a nice talk. “Yo. Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji didn’t look up at him. 

Jin frowned, before putting out the fire safely and borrowing Hiromu’s jacket (for someone who’d been praised himself for handling himself in “any environment” or whatever, he seemed to like forgetting the things that he would need for said survival) and shrugging it on. “Ryuuji, I want to—hey, that’s a book!”

“Um. No it’s not.” Ryuuji hid the book behind a tree.

“Sheesh, you are still the worst liar I’ve ever met.” It took some creative maneuvering, but he got the book, and yep, it was a text book. “The whole point of coming out here was to forget about school for awhile, remember?”

“I have finals coming up.” Ryuuji sighed, leaning against the tree. “I can’t afford to forget school right now.”

Between that, and Ryuuji looking like he wanted to cry, Jin realized he was gonna have to be a bit gentler. “Ryuu-chan, it’s one exam for one class. It doesn’t have to be perfect.” He smiled hopefully. “Remember?”

“It does for school.” Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck. “In fact, my teacher this semester has made it very clear that I need to jump through the hoops before I can even try being creative in my work. Especially since I’m much older than my classmates.”

“Ugh.” Jin had more than a few unpleasant memories of school himself. “Well, you could always quit and work at EMC full-time again. You got enough real world experience, and I’ll just yell at Kurorin until he hires you.”

“Thank you,” and Jin was relieved when Ryuuji smiled at him. “But no. I want to prove I can handle the academic side as well, even if it is especially tedious.”

“Yeah, and it sucks, too!” Jin rubbed Ryuuji’s back. “But if ya don’t mind my asking, is this a case of you just wanting to stick it to this one jerk, or something else?”

Ryuuji smiled again, but there was a slight edge to it. “My thesis involves building five new Zords.”

“… Because they’ll combine?”

“Yes. In more than one way.”

“I don’t supposed you snuck any blueprints with you as well?”

“Hold on. I’ll get them off my phone.”

Jin had forgotten how nice this was. Just working with Ryuuji—who was the one person who really got him, either about engineering or anything else. And he hadn’t seen Ryuuji this excited or just happy in months. So even though he was a little tired (just a little), he bit back his yawn and listened to Ryuuji explain his work.

\--

“Heh. You got bedhead, Jin.”

“Back off, bunny,” Jin said as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t fully awake, but he knew the sound of Usada mocking him. Oh, hey, it was morning. And… he and Ryuuji were in the same positions they were last night.

“Ryuu-chan, you let me sleep on you?”

“Yes.” Ryuuji helped him up. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Hmm?”

Ryuuji nodded. “You’ve seemed preoccupied lately. I wanted to make sure you got a decent night’s sleep, at least.”

“Oh. Well. Thank you.” Things had worked out after all, for all of them. “Hey, Usada, where are Nick and Gorisaki?”

Usada wiggled his ears. “Well, after we finally figured out where the camp site was—your directions suck by the way, Jin, I can’t believe you have the gall to call yourself a genius—Nick and Gorisaki decided to make a detour for donuts.”

Ryuuji stretched. “Thanks, but I don’t think that’s in the spirit of this trip.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jin assured him. “I think we all got what we needed out of it last night."


End file.
